


Fall For You

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione sees a man fall from above and goes out to help him. AU!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Christmas Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Kudos: 20





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Thorfinn/Hermione  
> Prompt: I live in the flat below yours and was minding my own business when I saw a body fall from above. Are you really putting up Christmas lights now?

Hermione sighed happily as she stood by her window, her hot chocolate in hand, and watched the snowflakes dance and flutter to the ground. It was a beautiful Christmas evening, and despite the fact that she was all alone, Hermione couldn't be happier. Sure, she missed her parents and friends, but it was her first Christmas away from home, and she was proud she wasn't having a meltdown over her lonely evening.

She sipped on her drink and gazed at the children across the street, watching them play in the fresh powder snow. She smiled when a blond boy picked up some snow and smashed it on his black-haired friend's face, remembering the time her neighbour, Draco Malfoy, had done the same thing to her best friend, Harry Potter. She chuckled when the black-haired child ran after the blond, screaming insults at him.

She lowered her head to take another sip of her hot beverage, reminiscing about her Christmas memories with her friends and neighbours. All of a sudden, there was a loud shriek and a body plunged to the ground right in front of her eyes. Terrified, Hermione screamed and dropped her mug, spilling her drink and wincing at the scorching sensation on her hands. She hastened to open the window and looked at the ground.

A blond man lay spread-eagled beneath her window, broken pieces of fairy lights littered around him, his face buried in the powder-white snow. Heart pounding, Hermione quickly put on her shows and ran out of her flat, terrified for the man's well-being. What was he even doing up there?

When the cold air caressed her skin, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, scolding herself for forgetting her jacket. Wobbling a little bit, Hermione dragged her feet to make a path through the snow as she walked towards the man. "Hey, mister! Are you all right?" she asked when she reached the man.

The man shifted and slowly rolled over, his face and ears red with embarrassment. He took one look at Hermione and thought, 'Wow, He blurted out, "I'm dead, aren't I? I'm seeing angels now."

"What? _No_ , you're alive… though, I'm not sure how hurt you are," she said, her cheeks tingeing pink at his words. She crouched down next to him to help him sit up.

The moment their hands met, a jolt coursed through Hermione's body, and the man seemed to have felt it too. His eyes widened as he stared at their joined hands and whispered, "I'm alive… I'm _alive!_ "

Hermione's heart was still pounding against her ribs. "How do you feel? Are you hurt? What were you doing?"

"Surprisingly, I'm… not hurt? Wow, I thought I was going to die — my life flashed before my eyes, and I wasn't very happy with it," he said with a laugh. He slowly rose to his feet, and Hermione was stunned at the realization that he was way taller than she had assumed. She had to tilt her head back to look at his face.

"Why were you on the roof?" Hermione asked, glancing at the shattered fairy lights that shimmered and reflected the setting sun's light. "Wait, you were putting up Christmas lights? _Today_? But Christmas is almost over!"

The man's cheeks darkened as he rubbed the nape of his neck. He glanced at her shyly and said, "I… wasn't in the mood to celebrate Christmas this year, but then, I thought that maybe, I could still put up the lights."

Hermione had always been a curious young woman, but she sensed that it was a difficult topic for the man to talk about. Therefore, she simply nodded and said, "Oh, okay… You should have been more careful, though. You could have gotten really hurt if the snow hadn't been fresh. That's how my best friend broke his arm."

The man grinned and said, "Well, one good thing that came out of this… I got to meet a real-life _angel_." Hermione lowered her head to her chest, feeling hot all of a sudden. "Thanks for coming out to check up on me, by the way… What's your name, beautiful?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, extending her hand out automatically. The man smiled as he took her hand in his, the touch sending another jolt up her arm and down her spine. "And you are?"

"Thorfinn Rowle, ma'am, at your service," he said, bending down to kiss the back of her hand. Her scent reminded him of butterscotch and caramel, and he swallowed audibly. "I'd love to show you how grateful I am for your attention… Say, dinner tomorrow night at my place?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she cried, "You don't even know me! What if I'm a serial killer or something?"

"Then, I'll be delighted to be murdered by someone as beautiful as you, Miss Granger," Thorfinn replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Surprising herself, Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his antics, the sweet sound causing Thorfinn to immediately think of cakes, and she said, "Very well, Mr Rowle, I'll be sure to sharpen my knives for tomorrow night."

"I look forward to being butchered by you, then," Thorfinn said with a grin. "And don't you mean tomorrow _knife?_ "

Hermione threw her head back and laughed heartily. " _Knife_ one." The moment she said it, Thorfinn knew she was the one for him. No one else had ever laughed at his puns before, and he decided right then and there that he would make her his; he would stop at nothing to gain — and _keep_ — her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
